when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Sweet Allies
"The Sweet Allies. That's nice. Five nations... well, candy nations these are, now united to fight against the ducangers, led by Ngo Dinh Diem. That'll show him how he's such a bad man for betraying the Grand Alliance and destroy us all. How the heck are we supposed to make the war go the distance in a sweet way with the Sweet Allies?" --Su Ji-Hoon, A Sweet Unification The Sweet Allies,also known as the Allied Candy Nations of Inkwell Isle '('ACNII), is the sweet alliance between the United Candy States of Sugar Cotletica,the Republic of Coyolice, the Kingdom of Sucreland,the Democratic Republic of Vietnamese Sugarland (now Duongland,known as Democratic Republic of Duongland) and the Soviet Socialist Republic of Sugarland (now Sakharland,known as Soviet Socialist Republic of Sakharland) Also,it is the new key make Sugar Cotletica, Coyolice, Sucreland, Vietnamese Sugarland and Sugarlandic SSR stop declare war each other and make the Treaty of Sweet Allies (even have girl powers because Sweet Allies have female leaders of 5 candy nations like Inkwell Isle Girls have 5 female Cuphead bosses) because of Ducanger and Ngo Dinh Diem attack all of Inkwell Isle,Baroness Von Bon Bon lost Cuphead that all of Inkwell Isle will be lost without him in during Assassination of Cuphead. Even Baroness Von Bon Bon,Inkwell Isle Girls and Sugarland have allied to them in Treaty of Sweet Allies for their revenge and kill Ngo DInh Diem. After Cuphead was found and saved from Ducangers,the relationship between Sweet Allies and Sugarland will their tensions due to Sugarlandic colonialism problem before Viet Dua Conference and Treaty of Sugar Independence.After both events,now their relationship will be good. And they would be new allied candy factions that 5 candy nations joined together in an association for mutual benefit to Inkwell Isle or to achieve some common purpose about helping each other It could be strong power that they are parts of who declared against Ducangers and Ngo Dinh Diem that they are female allies of Inkwell Isle Girls,Preschool Girls,Girls Union if they use treaty to Inkwell Isle and resist Ducanger as their archenemy. After Ngo Dinh Diem's death, it would be have 20 new candy nations which new members of Sweet Allies in Inkwell Isle. In during post-Last Day, it would be advanced and upgraded into the Coalition of the Sweet States. Total members of Sweet Allies are 25 members - 25 candy nations of Inkwell Isle. Therefore,most of each member states are came from continent Whippetvels They will be strong like both Inkwell Isle Girls and Preschool Girls but not forget all of Inkwell Isle as their mutual homeland in battle,which they were allies of Inkwell Isle Girls and Baroness Von Bon Bon (after treaty) and in during assassination of Cuphead.Also,they were having their branches : * United Army of the Sweet Allies * Sweet Allies's Air Force * Sweet Allies's Naval Force * People's Guerrilla Force of Sweet Allies * Sweet Allies's Ground Force * Sweet Allies's Special Force Member States of the Sweet Allies Coyolice (Republic of Coyolice) The Republic of Coyolice could be known as Coyolice,a country have strong at resistance and capitalism that they become one of three candy nations have capitalism As membership of Sweet Allies,they will made new supply weapons and will be a member of Sweet Allies that they will support and resist any enemies if they have defensive and very good at resistance and defensive This country will be lead by Izabella The Confectionery Duongland (Socialist Republic of Duongland) The Socialist Republic of Duongland could be known as Duongland,a country have strong at democratic,patriotism and socialism that they become one of two candy nations have communism. As membership of Sweet Allies,they will supply tacticals to Vietnam (after Liberation of Saigon),Tay Son Nation and Viet Cong since they formerly known as Democratic Republic of Duongland that they will make some good warfares would give their strength like guerrilla,jungles,...etc This country will be lead by Nương The Coconut CandyCategory:Factions Category:Allied Factions Category:Allies Category:Cuphead Factions Category:Alliances